Sailor Moon Crystal Tears
by Starman1970
Summary: Then is a new student at Serena's school a boy name Zack. He become friends with Serena and finds out the secret that she is Sailor Moon. He helps Serena and her friend fight with Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl. But Zack had a very dark secret, so dark if Serena find out she with have nightmares for weeks. This takes place in season 1 after Raye (Sailor Mars) is it the gang.


**I do not own Sailor Moon. **

Chapter 1 A New Student Next Door

It was a normal in the Tsukino house the was Sunday. Mrs Tsukino was in the kitchen making dinner. Mr Tsukino was in the living reading todays newpaper. Sammy was in his room playing his video games. Serena was in her room talking with Luna. Suddenly a lond noise of a truck for outside made everyone stop what they are doing.

One by one everyone was outside Luna as will and saw a big moveing truck stop by a house, it was the house right next to them. Then two men came out of the truck went at the back of it. Open the back of the truck got inside and started to take out stuff like chairs, tvs, tables couch etc.

"Who do you think is moving it next door?." Sammy asked.

"I don't know. But it looks we got new neighbors" said Mrs Tsukino and walked back into the house. Everyone followed her it. Luna was last one to got it when she stopped. She just stared at the house. She could feel a weird feeling coming for the house. She stared at the for about to 5 to 10 minutes.

"Luna" Serena called and Luna stopped looking at the house and turned to Serena

"Why you are staring at the house is something up" Serena asked

"I don't know, but I hope this feeling is not bad because we still need to finded the silver crystal before Queen Beryl evil force do." Luna said and walked into the house. Sernea looked at the house one more, before walked in the house closeing the door behind her.

The next day Serena was ruinning to school. She is going be late again. Serena was not looking where she was going and ran right into someone, and they both went crashing down onto the floor.

Serena quickly got up and stared to apologize like mad bowing even time. She did not know who she was apologize to because she had her eyes shut. Then she heard a voice.

"No its ok. It was my fault" the person said. Serena opened one eye and saw a boy about her age on the floor on his back.

He had short dark blue hair, light blue eyes. He was wearing boys school uniform the same uniform that the boys wear in Serena school. Then he got up off the floor. Then he look at Serena.

"Are you ok" he asked her.

"Oh, yes I am find" Serena said.

"Well nice talking to you miss, but I got to get to school see you around". The boy said and walked down the street. Serena watch him walking down the street, when he said school Serena remember that she needs to get to school or she is going tokin be late again. Then she ran down the street like a rocket.

Somewhere in the there part town, Jadeite was up to his evil trick again. This time he was in a clothes shop. He is going to get energy from and ladies, girls men and boys who like to shop . Soon everyone walk into the store had a under put on them. But the people don't know they are under his spell.

It was lunch time at school. But to bad for Serena she forgot her lunch again and she is running around school trying to find her friend and asked them for some of their food . Her friends would happy to give some of their lunch to Serena, but one problem they already finished their lunch. Somewhere outside on the grass a boy the same one Serena bumped into before was about to eat his lunch were he saw Serena. She was sitting on the grass looking really down. The boy looked sorry for her. So he got up from the grass and walked up to Serena, but she was so down she did not know the boy was walking to her. Then here started to speak.

"Here" the boy said showing his lunch in front of Serena. When he spoke Serena looked behind and saw the boy she bumped in to before and also could see he was giving his lunch to her. "You looked a little down, so I hope this helps" he said. It a second Serena took the lunch from the boy's hands and eats the whole thing. Suddenly she stopped eating but to late, she ate everything of the boy's lunch. Then she freaks she turns around to look at the boy then she started to speak.

"I am so sorry" she said. "I was so hungry I could not stop eating it and now, I ate everything of your lunch. Oh, I am such a", but the boy cut her off.

"Its okay, I am the one who gave you my lunch it the first put. So do worry." he said "Ture is I so not hungry". Then he smiled at Serena. She looked more happy now.

"Oh, thank you sorry I don't know your name" Serena asked.

"Zack, my name is Zack and yours" he asked.

"Serena, my is Serena" she said. Then the school bell went off to tell the students at lunch time was over. Zack started to walk away from Serena to his next class, but for he went he turned around to look at Serena and said.

"I will around Serena and good luck with your test today" he said. Then walked away to his next class. Serena was standing there for a minute or two. Then she started freak out.

"A TEST!" She shouted "OH NO I FORGOT!". Then she raced to her next class.

It the clothes shop it the town. Jadeite was started his plan, on the roof of the store was looks like a crystal. Inside the store behind the door with a sign staff only writing on it. Jadeite is in the cellar of the shop.

"Humans give me your energy" Jadeite said and clicked his fingers, and the crystal on roof of the store starts to glow and everyone who has the spell put on them will have their energy stucked out of them, where ever they are.

Serena was walking home from school looking at her test paper. The marks are 30/100, she has failed another test. The mother is going to kill her. Suddenly people around her start to past out men ,wemon, children etc are out on floor like they are a sleep. Serena is running down the street, as she is running she can see people pasting out. She got a feeling that Jadeite is behind this. Then she looks up and can see a glowing crystal on the clothes store.

"He must be using that crystal in his plan somehow" Serena said to herself after she stopped running. Then she walks into the clothes store. Inside it look like a normal clothes shop but everyone in the shop is pasted out like the people outside. She starts to look around, suddenly she hears a laugh coming from the door with a sign staff only writing on it. She walks to the door and opened it, then she walks down the stairs slowing. After she got at the bottom of the stairs, she could see a door half open. She slowing make her way to the door and looks inside, and she saw Jadeite.

"So all your energy will be all mine. Hahahahahaha" he said and laughing his head out. Serena started to walk back from the door. She has to escape from the store so she can become Sailor Moon and stop Jadeite's plan. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and a hand went over her mouth.

"Mmmph" Serena went as she try to escape from the person's grip, as she was struggling her brooch fell off her school uniform and onto the floor. She was struggling so much that she did not know that her brooch is gone. Then Jadeite walked out of the door and can see Serena struggling with the person who had got a hold of her, then Jadeite smiles.

"Looks like you captured a spy Blackite" he said.

"Yes sir. What do you want me do to with her." Blackite asked his boss, till holding Serena.

"Lock her up, some where. I wil duel with her later" Jadeite said.

"Yes sir" Blackite said then he started to take Serena away. She was having not of it, she struggled more but he was to strong for her.

"Mmmmph! (Help!)" Serena went before being taking away to who know where by Blackite. After Serena and Blackite was gone, Jadeite walked away to tell Queen Beryl the plan is going well. Then the door of the staff only writing on it opened and the person walked out the stair it was Zack. Then he a brooch on the floor, bent down and pick it up.

"I was to later" he said to himself. Still holding the brooch in his hand, then he looked at it.

"Serena" he said.

**That was first chapter of Sailor Moon Crystal Tears. What will happen to Serena, Will her friends find her. Who is Zack, find out in the next chapter called The Mark of Nothing. Hope to seen there. **


End file.
